Blood Bonds
by Ilce
Summary: It's James' freshman year of high school and a pair of twins transfer in. At first he thinks that there will be no problem, boy does he have something coming to him. Btw title may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** It's James' freshman year of high school and a pair of twins transfer in. At first he thinks that there will be no problem, _**boy**_ does he have something coming to him.

**A/N-Ilce- I know I should only work on one story at a time but since almost no one ever seems to want to review (glares at nothing) I can't seem to get any good ideas to continue my current stories. Btw I know who the pairing is. DO YOU? If you think you do know then review and tell me who you think it is.**

**I don't own and I have no idea where this part came from. Also sorry if that seemed a bit like a psychotic rant… but it was so… no worries.**

**James' POV**

I could feel the bloodlust in me raging, I needed to feed, _**now**_.

"_No, you can last a bit longer until you get to one of your feeders,"_ a voice told me in the back of my head, I knew it was probably right but I didn't listen, instead I inhaled searching for someone to feed on.

I smelled a sweet scent and quietly but quickly followed it to it's source.

They were tiny and I mean _**tiny**_,I could have picked them up and probably not even noticed their weight if I were _**human**_.

I smiled. They were completely alone behind the 7-Eleven store.

I whisked up behind them and pinned them face first to the back wall. The classic police frisking position. They let out a startled sound when my fangs pierced the soft skin of their jugular.

They jerked their wrists, which I held in one hand, trying to free themselves and failing miserably, I wouldn't have even know that they had moved if I hadn't felt my victim telling themselves they needed to get out of my grip.

I tightened my grip on their wrists and they cried out softly in pain, they slowly relaxed their muscles and let out another soft whimper.

Good for them, they were being reasonable.

**Victim's POV**

Someone pinned me to the back of the store, _"Ok you'll be fine,"_ I told myself, then they bit me, and even though I couldn't see their teeth I really didn't need to. They were sharp and fairly long, and pierced my skin quickly and easily. I made a startled sound and jerked my wrists telling myself that I needed to get away, the person who was pinning me to the wall however was a lot stronger than I was.

I cried out softly in pain as they tightened their grip on my wrists. Ok, so fighting back, _**not **_a good idea. I slowly forced myself to relax yet I couldn't help another quiet whimper, they loosed their grip slightly but didn't stop what seemed to me like a routine feeding. God, what was I, dinner?

I felt my mind begin to race. First off it noticed that the person behind me was a male, quite obviously male, I mentally slapped myself and made myself get back on track. Second, it forced me into a realization I didn't want, because vampires are myths, _**not**_reality, but could I really argue with the fact that I was getting a little dizzy from blood loss? I groaned internally, I unfortunately couldn't fight that. Third, ok now I _**know **_I must be going crazy, because I noticed how he smelled.

He didn't smell bad, he actually smelled pretty good but I couldn't put my finger on what he smelled like exactly.

I groaned, I couldn't even think strait anymore and I was getting fuzzy on where I was and what was happening to me.

**James' POV**

When the kid I had pinned to wall groaned I snapped back to myself, I quickly disengaged my mouth from their neck, yet even as I turned them to face me I kept them firmly pressed into the wall, I caught a pair of dark but still jewel bright, green eyes with dark lashes.

I felt bad for them, in my haze I hadn't even hypnotized them, so they remembered everything. My shame became worse when I realized how pale they had become, their eyes were hazy, and they looked about ready to collapse.

I brushed against their mind telling them to forget… that they _**needed **_to forget. Suddenly I couldn't help a rush of panic, my power to make them forget, the power to control them wouldn't work. God, could I have chosen a worse person to attack?

I knew that I was supposed to kill them, they were human after all and I might as well have walked up to them and just told them about the Night World, but I pulled away from that thought however and first went through their memories of the night. They remembered almost nothing just the fact that someone had attacked them behind a store. Even as seconds passed they got hazier on what had happened and they hadn't seen anything about me. I sighed letting them rest on the ground, I turned away to leave when it hit me that they really could end up dead if I just left them here. The poor kid had just been attacked and fed on by a vampire, could I really just leave them here?

"_No, you cannot after that, it would haunt you forever."_ A voice told me sounding strangely familiar.

"_Great and now I'm losing my mind,"_ I told myself sighing but instead of thinking about that I picked up the person that I had attacked, who by now had passed out, and searched their memories of where they lived.

Lucky for me they didn't live too far away.

When I got there the lights were off and no sounds were coming from inside.

I went in and out as quickly as I could. After placing them in their room I listened and still nothing, I breathed a sigh of relief. All of the sudden something inside of me begged me to turn around and go back in there and make sure they would live, but instead I darted away, back to my apartment.

I made it there with no incident and went to look at my reflection, I looked healthy and my eyes shone with life. The only evidence of what had transpired was the fact that my lips were still stained dark with blood.

I ran my tongue across my lips to rid myself of that and nearly collapsed, it was delicious and I groaned. I also noted that my shirt still smelled like them, honey and cinnamon.

"_Great, there is no way I'm forgetting this anytime soon,"_ I thought sourly.

I sighed and decided to get some sleep, I had to go to the first day of school tomorrow.

**A/N-Ilce- Wow… does anyone know who James attacked behind the store? I did leave quite a few hints. So read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Ilce - Ok I'm back… Oh who cares, I don't own, on with the story! Also yes you do find out who James attacked behind the store. Sorry it took so long to update.**

**James' POV**

First day of school and we have two transfer students. Apparently they were siblings and twins, only reason I really care is because the only free seats are on either side of me.

I sighed, the door opened and two people walked in.

"_Fraternal twins,"_ I thought blandly, it was obvious to anyone in the room because they looked quite different, the girl was small and had coppery curls for hair, her eyes were big and green.

The boy however was blonde but his eyes were the same big, green, and jewel like, with dark lashes… last name was North…

"_No way,"_ I thought swallowing harshly. This was way too much, I wouldn't be able to deal with it if I was right. I really hoped I didn't have to sit here thinking about this all day. I zoned back in to what the teacher was saying.

"Poppy would you sit to the left of Mr. Rasmussen, James raise your hand," the teacher ordered.

I slowly raised my hand and kept my expression neutral as the girl who I now thought looked a bit like a pixie, smiled and sat down on my left side, my nose twitched.

I breathed a sigh of relief, _"It's not her."_

"Phillip would you take the seat on the other side of James?" When he asked him it sounded more like question than it had with Poppy, he nodded and took the seat to my right side.

I inhaled and wanted to bolt right then and there.

"_Does someone hate me?"_ I wondered, this was the boy I had pinned behind the 7-Eleven and attacked.

What surprised me more was that he had managed to go to school the day after that much blood had been drained. He looked a little pale and drawn, but better than the night before. I wanted to bang my head down on the table, but that would definitely draw attention to myself.

"Well, so you can get to know your classmates better you are to take the paper that is being passed around and fill it out on the person that is in your pair, for instance," he looked up, "Poppy you would fill it out on the person to your left and for them vice versa," the teacher nodded to himself and sat down behind his desk to make sure we did as we were told, I knew what that meant.

I slowly turned myself until I was facing Phillip North, he had already turned his body so he could write and still face me.

I looked at the questions on the paper and made a slight face,

1.) What is your partners name?

_**Phillip North**_

2.) What color hair does your partner have?

_**Blonde**_

3.) What color eyes does your partner have?

_**Green**_

4.) Is your partner a guy or a girl?

_**Guy**_

5.) Does your partner have any siblings? If so, their age and name.

_**Poppy, his twin sister.**_

"Well this is a strange way to start out a school year," Phillip said looking at me through his lashes.

I did my very best not to look him in the eye, but it was inevitable and when I did my breath caught in my throat.

Now don't get me wrong I am not gay by any extension of the word, but something about him just made my heart pound not to mention that at the moment I felt like I had been struck by lightning, "Guess so," I managed to say probably sounding like a complete idiot because I was still enraptured by the way his eyes were.

He cocked his head to one side almost coyly and smiled.

**Phillip's POV**

I looked down at the paper feeling a little awkward.

1.) What is your partners name?

_**James Rasmussen**_

2.) What color hair does your partner have?

_**Brown**_

3.) What color eyes does your partner have?

_**Grey**_

4.) Is your partner a guy or a girl?

_**Guy**_

5.) Does your partner have any siblings? If so, their age and name.

_**No**_

"Well this is a strange way to start out a school year," I said trying not to show my discomfort by looking at him through my lashes.

He didn't meet my eyes immediately, though when he did I couldn't help but feel as though I had been struck by lightning. James had a look on his face like he felt the same.

I swear for a second he stopped breathing, but said "Guess so," but he said it so softly I swear I would have missed it had I not been waiting for an answer. He sounded a little shaky.

I realized that was the first time I had heard him speak, I cocked my head a little curious and smiled at him.

He got that same look he had on his face before, like he couldn't breathe.

Poppy was sitting behind him giving him a look I knew all too well. I waited until her partner regained her attention and looked back at him, he was doodling on the corner of his paper.

"Stay away from my sister," I warned him dropping my voice, he looked up into my eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that? I'm not interested in her," I felt like there was a double meaning behind the way he said her, but I ignored it.

"You may not be interested in her, but I know her and she is most definitely interested in you," weirdly enough I felt upset by that fact.

He looked at my face as though testing to see if I was being serious.

"I'll keep that in mind," his voice sounded a little grave.

I jumped when the teacher announced, "You may talk for the rest of class, but stay in your seats.

"Skittish much," James' voice teased me, but something told me he was simply trying to regain my attention.

I pouted knowing the effect it could have on some people, but instead he just gave me a friendly grin. I couldn't help it, I smiled back.

"Hmm," he said, giving me an almost curious glance.

"Yes?" I asked him, wondering what he could be thinking, having the strangest thought that I _**deserved**_ to know. At that thought I mentally rolled my eyes at myself.

"I was wondering if you _**and**_ your sister would like to have lunch with me," something told me that he was trying to be friendly, but also so he could keep me in sight.

I wanted to hit myself, _"Get over yourself,"_ I thought then said "My sister would probably hit on you the entire time."

His grin suddenly became mischievous, "Yeah I know, I'm also planning on doing my best to ignore her advances and hope she gets the hint, also I don't really have anyone around here I could call a friend." His smile became a little wistful.

I groaned, "Now you've pretty much guilted me into it."

"So yes?" He said, looking happier.

"Yes, I'll ask Poppy if she will and I'm quite sure she'll agree, but if for some unforeseen reason she should refuse," I told him rolling my eyes "I'll still eat lunch with you."

He smiled at me again and this time _**I **_felt like I couldn't breathe, the feeling that I had been struck by lightning returned.

**James' POV**

I couldn't help the smile that snuck across my face. I liked the fact that even if his sister didn't want to, that _**he**_ would still like to eat with me.

The moment I thought the word eat I couldn't help the shame that blazed through me, I still felt really bad about feeding off him but I believed I hid it well enough.

"Is something wrong?" Guess I didn't hide it that well.

The bell rang as I shook my head and smiled, "See you at lunch then."

**A/N - Ilce - Ok… even I think I went overboard with this but I can write what I want so who cares. Oh just so you know, the paper was for your benefit and so I could embarrass them. Also yes, I know there is no way they would act like this but like before who cares. Oh and yes it is quite normal for me to be mean to the characters and well… I was bored and the scene in the book with the 7 - Eleven caused this and it was just too tempting. WAIT… the seating arrangements were made the year before or at orientation for which they were not present.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ilce - I'm back! Sorry I took so long to update I hope this makes up for it! Oh, and if you seriously haven't figured out the pairing in this fic you're even weirder than me.**

**Phillip's POV**

"Hey Poppy," I said falling into step with her as we walked down the halls of our new school towards lunch. It turns out I have every morning class with James.

"Hey Phil," She said smiling "What are you doing for lunch?"

Oh yeah I forgot to tell her, "You know that boy that I'm partners with in our first class?" She nodded, "He invited us to have lunch with him."

"Have fun," She said looking vaguely annoyed.

"I said _**us, **_not me Poppy, he invited both of us," I said shaking my head at her.

She beamed at me, "Ok then, his name is James right? I bet he's going to be fun to be around," As she began her ranting I tuned out and made it too the cafeteria without having to bang my head against the wall which she probably would have ignored.

She gave me a grin when I grimaced at the chaos they call a cafeteria. She however seemed to be in a helpful mood because she began scanning the cafeteria, either that or she just wanted more time to hit on James, which seemed much more likely.

I smirked, grabbed her arm and headed towards the back of the cafeteria, she frowned at me and looked like she might tell me off until I said, "Hey James."

"Hello Phil," He smiled lightly at me then frowned, "Is your sister capable of disappearing?"

"She'll be back in a minute," I said rolling my eyes and sitting down "Are people staring at me?"

"Yup," He told me with a vaguely amused expression "Their probably thinking your either brave or insane."

I raised my eyebrows at this and he continued, "I did say I don't have many friends didn't I? Therefore I _**never**_ sit with anyone."

At that Poppy came back with a tray and sat down by me.

James took his turn to raise his eyebrows, "No offense but I doubt you can eat that much."

Poppy gave him a charming smile and I rolled my eyes, it began again.

"It's for me _**and **_Phil," She kept right on smiling.

"That makes more sense I suppose," He told her turning back to me.

Poppy's expression showed disbelief, no one had ever simply turned away from her. She got over it quickly however and handed me a drink and something to eat.

It was a sandwich and a pop. I raised an eyebrow at Poppy, "Are you trying to say something with your food choice?"

"Yes, no more passing out in your room looking like you're dead," I thought I heard James make a choking noise and looked over to see him looking shocked.

"Sorry about that, I had a bad day yesterday," I said wondering why he looked so guilty.

"What happened?" He asked that same guilt in his eyes.

I shrugged, "I don't really know. I just remember someone attacking me outside a store, then waking up in bed to Poppy screaming her head off that I was dead."

I rolled my eyes, Poppy glared at me and retorted "Well what was I supposed to think? You were ice cold and pale as a sheet."

"You didn't even try waking me up and decided I was dead," I shot back "Not to mention that _**after**_ I woke up you saw me and then started screaming that I was a zombie."

James snorted at that, and a couple of girls came up and started talking to Poppy, she got up but before she left she looked at me and said, "Seriously Phil eat something."

"Yes ma'am," I said with a mock salute and took a bite of my sandwich to appease her.

She nodded and walked off after the other girls.

When she was gone James said, "At least she cares, some siblings probably wouldn't of even thought twice about it."

"True," I admitted taking another bite of my sandwich.

**James POV**

Poppy handed Phil a sandwich and a pop making him raise an eyebrow at her.

"Are you trying to say something with your food choice?" He asked her.

"Yes, no more passing out in your room looking like you're dead," I choked and Phil turned to me with a soft expression.

"Sorry about that, I had a bad day yesterday," he told me.

"What happened?" I asked him my voice laced with guilt.

He shrugged, "I don't really know. I just remember someone attacking me outside a store, then waking up in bed to Poppy screaming her head off that I was dead."

He rolled his eyes at that and Poppy glared at him before saying, "Well what was I supposed to think? You were ice cold and pale as a sheet."

I only felt worse when I heard this.

"You didn't even try waking me up and decided I was dead," He said sharply "Not to mention that _**after**_ I woke up you saw me and then started screaming that I was a zombie."

Now at _**that **_I couldn't help but snort, I had in to way come close to turning him into a zombie.

She became distracted when a couple of girls came up to talk to her but after she got up to leave she turned back to and said, "Seriously Phil eat something."

He mock saluted her and took a bite of his sandwich and said, "Yes ma'am."

She however nodded seeming content and followed the other girls.

When she had left I told him, "At least she cares, some siblings probably wouldn't of even thought twice about it."

"True," He said biting into his sandwich again.

"What do you have next?" I asked him.

He looked up, swallowed, and pulled out a slip of paper looking down at it and said, "Biology."

I wasn't sure whether to be pleased or freaked out that he was in _**another **_of my classes. I decided that pleased was better.

"Well at least you won't get lost getting to class or get confused in it," I smiled.

"Why won't I get confused _**in **_class?" He challenged.

"Because once again I'm the only one without a partner," I smirked.

"Well then it looks like I already know my biology partner," He said with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Come on the bell will ring in a minute," I said standing up.

He raised an eyebrow but followed swallowing the last of his lunch.

We had just made it out of the cafeteria and a little ways down the hall when the bell rang.

"Exactly one minute," He commented giving me a half way suspicious look, "Kind of strange you got that perfectly."

"Is it?" I answered wondering how I could slip up so easily.

"How could it not be?" He said softening his voice.

I walked into class and decided on a slightly dangerous course of action, "I guess it is strange."

It took about eight minutes for the class to get settled and for the teacher to seat Phil by me.

"_I hate this teacher he's always making us start things off right away,"_ I thought with a grimace.

**Phil's POV**

"Exactly one minute," I commented "Kind of strange you got that perfectly."

"Is it?" He asked looking uneasy.

I felt pretty bad about making him uneasy but said with a significantly softer voice, "How could it not be?"

He walked into class and I thought that I wouldn't be getting an answer when he said, "I guess it is strange."

After the teacher had finally seated me, with James, I noticed that he was grimacing.

I was the tiniest bit uncomfortable because the tables forced us to sit almost right against the person next to us.

I sighed and took a deep breath and smelled something familiar.

I frowned a little, I couldn't place the smell and it smelled pretty darn good. My frown deepened, I felt like I should be able to place that scent.

The teacher seemed pretty happy and, from what I could tell, said to everyone's delight and surprise that we were free to talk so long as we stayed seated.

James seemed to notice that I was deep in thought and didn't say anything.

Last night. It suddenly hit me and with a rush I remembered the rest of what happened.

_Being pinned to a wall. Getting bit. Trying to get away and them tightening their grip. Not wanting to believe it was a vampire. They way he smelled._

I was finally able to place the smell from just now and the smell from last night as one in the same.

"_But why would James smell like the person who attacked me?"_ I wondered pushing away the thought that _**he**_ might have been the one who attacked me.

"_But he might have,"_ whispered that traitorous little voice in the back of my mind.

I shook my head and sighed. I looked up to see James with his head tilted down looking a little paler than was normal, from what I've seen, and as far as I could tell he was ashamed.

**James' POV**

After Phil was seated next to me I got a bit nosy and decided to see what he was thinking about.

He was a little uncomfortable being seated this close to me.

He sighed and seem confused as he recognized the way I smelled.

I grinned a little when he thought that I smelled good, but my smile was short lived.

He remembered everything in a flash yet even despite that he pushed back the thought that I had attacked him, but something in me pushed forward and whispered to his mind, _"But he might have."_

I pulled out of his mind looking down at the desk in shame.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a slender hand rest on my knee.

Phil offered me a half smile and looked down at the desk awkwardly.

I couldn't help but wonder why he would be worried about me rather than himself.

"You okay?" He asked me with a half nervous smile.

"I'm fine, but you seem pretty stressed out. Anything you want to talk about?" I asked, hoping to God or whatever deity may be listening to me that he wouldn't ask about yesterday.

No such luck, if God did exist he obviously hated me.

"Were you at the Seven-Eleven where I was attacked yesterday night?" He asked me quietly.

Lying seemed like the easiest answer, but I just couldn't bring myself to lie right then, "Yeah, I was."

**Ilce - Cliffy!**


End file.
